Stranger Among Wolves
by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice
Summary: Canista had a wish. And that is to meet and see real wolves. But when the next day she wakes up, she finds herself 200 years into the future! Why is she hear and why is she part of some prophecy? Can she go back home in time?
1. Prologue: Canista's Wish

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic so please enjoy it! There might be some slight changes to the story. But, I'll make it as good as possible okay?**

* * *

><p>Prologue: Canista's Wish<p>

" Hey, Canista!" a voice cried. I look up from where I was standing. There, my friends were waving at me. I smile back and run towards them at my speed. Well, I am not skinny or a typical super model-looking girl. My body is kind of chubby and more on the muscle side. I'm not fat, I'm just stocky. Even though my most of my friends are younger than me, about half of them are taller or even close to my height.

Hey, at least I am not dwarf size!

" So," I panted as I meet up with them. " What do you guys want to do?"

" How about a game of football?" my tall friend Kristine suggested.

" You know that I'm not good with it!" my other friend Tiana cried.

" Girls, let Canista decide!" my small friend Alina told her. I gave her a grateful smile. I told them that football sounds nice. Unfortunately, there were nine of us so it is decided that I'll be the referee. It's not like I don't want to play. I wanted to but lately, I can't stop thinking about things lately. If you are wondering on what's on my mind, I'll tell you.

It has been the school holiday. Not only that, I had graduated from highschool three days ago. So what's my problem? It's the future.

Now, everyone is looking forward to a bright future, yes? Me too but it's the career and ambition that leads me to my future. I want to be a zoologist. You know, a person who studies animals' behaviour, lifestyle and so much more. I love animals. In fact, I am fascinated by all of them. Especially wolves.

How wonderful it'll be to see a real wolf. I've only seen them on Animal Planet and my books. They are so beautiful, majestic and mysterious. They are not vicious like what most people say. I guess that's why my grandfather named me Canista instead of names like Hidayah, Akmal or Nurul.

Lame right? Sometimes I wonder why my parents never approved of my career. You must have a passion if you want to work, right? Oh, and the fact that I am a muslim makes it complicated. You see, we muslims can't touch dogs and this is the reason why my parents never let me have pets.

I was so in deep thoughts, that I didn't here my friends calling my name. " Canista!"

I snap out of my thoughts. " Huh? What happened? Who won?" Everyone was looking at me as if I had another head.

" Canista, are you alright?" my best friend, Adrian asked. " Yeah," I replied. " I think I am."

" Wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head. In the end, we decided to continue the game tomorrow. I want to clear my mind off things. Especially my parent's suggestions!

_Why can't you be a teacher?_

_A muslim should not touch or have sympathy for dogs!_

" I wish I can see real wolves," I wished woefully. " I want to save them too because animals are going to disappear soon. I don't want that to happen."

Suddenly, I didn't see where I was going. WHAM! I accidentally got slammed by the lamp post. As I fell from the blow, I had one thing on my mind:

Wolves.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the prologue? How was it? I hope you are up for the next chapter!<strong>

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Where Am I?

**How's the first chapter? Good? Well, here's the next part. Don't worry, the part you are looking for will come in after this.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Where am I?<p>

I woke up with a groan. Note to self: always watch where you are going. You'll never know if you get hit by a pole! I fix my glasses before getting up. My heart just stopped.

I'm not at the park.

" What the hell?" I cursed. Was I kidnapped when I was out cold? I gotta go back! But, I don't know where I am now. What I can really tell you right now, it's so cold here and too many concrete buildings.

It looked like something from the books I've read: The Great Benefactor and 1984. _Calm down, Canista. Just find directions and a map._

I mentally slap myself. Of course I have to find directions! And winter clothers. The chill of the city gives me the creeps. As I walk, looking around at the area I'm in, I noticed something.

The atmosphere was gloomy to begin with. Not only that, the people are too! They looked like they had given up a long time ago. I don't see any cheerful or bright faces. Just grim, tired and unhappy expressions.

Also, I noticed that everytime I walk pass them, they would cast me an ugly look or glare at me. As if I was some alien! I looked at my body. I only see myself wearing a blue T-shirt with matching jeans and purple boots. I feel the necklace that was around my neck.

It's just a crocodile's tooth necklace. Creepy, but just right.

I am still confuse with my surroundings. Why am I here? What is this place? Was I kidnapped or something worse.

" Stop worrying and find a way," I chant to myself. Honestly, I don't feel any different. I only felt my stomach jumping up and down in my body. Nausea and hunger are calling me like a broken record player.

Still, I walk. I walk without my mind thinking. An endless journey without its purpose. " What am I suppose to find again?" I mutter to myself. Pushing up my glasses, I tried to find food.

I'm hungry. So hungry that I could eat a newborn baby! I must find food.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone. I look up to the person. It was a blonde-haired lady in a lab coat. A scientist I assumed. She has a kind and determined face. She help me get up. I was embarassed.

" I'm so sorry!" I apologized. " I didn't mean to bump into you. I just want to find some food." But the lady only paid attention to what I was wearing.

" You're not from this city," she stated. " Are you?"

I just nodded. She smiles a kind smile. " Don't worry, I can tell that you are going on a long journey. With no supplies or food, you'll not last for even a day. Come on, I'll show where to get a bag, supplies and food."

I am not sure if I can trust her. But, I don't really have a choice, do I? I thanked her for her kindness. Ah, so she knew I'm not from this town. As we were walking, I saw a sign. It was the name of this city: Freeze City. Huh, a proper name for this city. The air, chilly to make me wild.

Yeah, back in Malaysia, I love the cool weather. It made me feel free like a wolf. Hey, I may be a bit chubby, but when I am happy I run wild.

Before I could even pass a stall, I stopped. If you're wondering what am I doing, I saw a stall with two men chatting. Behind them was a calendar. Here's the date:

_16 November 2214_

2214?! That's impossible! The year now is suppose to be 2014. I slap myself a few times, feeling the stinging pain on both cheeks. People were staring as if I had lost my mind.

WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK?!

Am I in the future? If so, why am I here and how the hell am I going back home?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, big plot! So what will Canista find?<strong>

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Man With A Scared Chest

**So, who's ready to meet the first wolf?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Man With A Scared Chest<p>

I keep wonder how did I get here in the first place. Scientists? No, they don't know me and I don't know them. A psycho? Nah! Only one thing came to my mind: a force.

But what kind?

I'll have to worry about that later. Right now, the nice lady had bought a backpack for me with first aid kits, toiletries and emergency food supplies. She even bought for me a winter's outfit. Let's not forget my weapon: a hatchet, small but effective in battle.

My winter's outfit is basically, a knitted hat with a zip-up grey jacket and black-woolen gloves. I couldn't thank her enough. I wanted to repay with something but she just smile and said, " Don't worry about it. I hope you have a safe journey."

Afterwards, I followed her to a joint. Very rowdy with a lot of guys fighting, yelling and some who dared to hoot at me. I shot them a glare, which made them shut up. Some were gossiping and whispering about something. I'm pretty sure that those guys were talking about me.

Am I that strange?

Anyways, she treats me with three meat pies and a chocolate shake. Since I'm too young to take alcohol of course! I was so hungry that I gobble my food without take a breath! She kept telling me to slow down but how can I when the food tastes so good. I can't tell if the food is halal or not.

If you're wondering what's halal, I'll tell you. It's basically how we muslims eat and drink. We can't drink alcohol or eat anything to do with pork. Plus, carrions and carcasses are also forbidden. These could make me impure. But I'll worry about that later.

Last but not least, what's a meal without dessert! My dessert was a bread pudding with vanilla and cinnamon sauce. Yum! After my meal, I thanked the lady as I made my way to find a way home. Before I could step out of the joint, she calls:

" Wait! I didn't get your name."

Should I tell her? I mean, with people that looked like mongrels staring at you, I'm sure I don't want to say my name. Instead, I answered:

" It's Cassie!"

She smiled with satisfaction. She told me to call her Cher. I liked that name. I bid her goodbye as I saddle up my bag as I walk away.

...

I was so sure of finding the exit but failed. This city's huge! My bag did not feel heavy but my feet are tired. I was about to sit at the corner until I bumped into another person. Damn it, Canista! Why are so clumsy?

" Watch where you're going, bitch!" a harsh voice bark at me. It sounded like a guy.

I regain my conscious and look at where the voice was coming from. I blink a couple of times and even wipe my glasses to get a better look. It was a man who looked two years older than me. Like, nineteen perhaps? Did also mention that he is quite a looker. With that dark skin combined with those determined yet furious amber eyes. His silver hair was cropped as if he came out of military school but a small amount was tied into a ponytail.

Not only that, but he was wearing a tight leather jacket without sleeves. And, the fact his toned chest and stomach was exposed. His chest had an 'X' shaped scar. I snap back into reality.

" I-I am s-so sorry," I apologize. " I don't want to cause any trouble. I'll be going now."

But the man said nothing but stare at me with a confused look. Seriously? First he called me a 'bitch' and now he's staring at me! " You're not from here, are you?" he ask me in a statement rather than an answer.

" Yeah, and I'm going back anyways," I told him. He gives me a wolfish grin. I swear, he does act like a wolf.

" Hate to break it to you," he said. " But you'll be dead before nightfall."

I put my hands on my hips. " And what makes you say that? I have all the supplies I need."

He just laugh as if it's a joke. " Nah, you are gonna die like any other other human. Although, you smell like you just rolled on grass instead of motor oil. Plus, your face looks alive than these idiots around here."

" Huh?" I was dumfounded. I don't know if that was an insult or a compliment. But I'll take it as a gift today. And did he told me off as if he was an animal?

" I'll see you around, kid," he replied before walking the other direction. Before I could answer, he was gone.

Just then, while I was walking, I caught a glimpse of something. Did my eyes deceive me? Or was I imagining things? What I saw was beyond my imaginations.

What I saw was a white wolf. It was running towards a building.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, did Canista just encountered one or two wolves?<strong>

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: A Man Or A Wolf?

**So, ready to meet the first wolf Canista encounters? No? Well, I'm putting it anyways!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A Man Or A Wolf?<p>

I run towards where the white wolf was. I don't know why am I following it instead of finding a way to go home. Maybe my interest in wolves is stronger than my mind. Oh well, I'll follow it anyways!

I tried to catch up but the wolf was too fast. My lungs are in debt of oxygen. I must stop but my heart told me to go after it. I am losing my energy and I want to rest. How can I in a city like this?

I stop when I heard a crowd talking about something. Forgetting about the wolf chase, I decide to see what's going on. A group of men were crowding around something. I couldn't see because I am short. So the best thing I could do was go in front without getting caught.

Since everyone else was tall, they did not notice me. In front of the crowd, I gasp. There, laid the white wolf. It was covered with blood and it looked fresh. Poor thing! Also, the guy I met earlier was there too. His expression was shocked but calmed.

" It looks like a big dog," one of the men said. No shit Sherlock.

" Maybe we should sell it," said another. Idiot.

" Why don't we eat it?" another suggests. Okay, that's it! I walk towards the poor wolf. I'm scared that it might be dead. I don't care the voices around were trying to stop me from approaching it.

" Hey, where did she come from?"

" Oi, run you stupid bitch!"

" Kid, you're gonna get hurt!"

I kneel down at the wolf's body. " Hey," I whisper softly. " Are you okay?" Before I could lay a hand on it, the wolf springs up and pins me on the ground. It gave me a low, warning growl while I was trying to calm myself. Its yellow eyes look at me with hostility and cautious.

It's yellow-white teeth were gleaming like daggers. Now I know how it feels to be under the wolf's tremendous strength. Scary yet beautiful at the same time. The wolf then, gave me a sniff as he leaps onto some of the men, killing them.

I am trembling right now. Well, who wouldn't be when a wolf just mauled and murdered two men while the man I met earlier just look at the wolf as if it was his old friend or rival.

" Tsume, wait!" a young voice cried. It was coming from a young boy. He looked like he's about ten. He must part of the gang if he knows his name. Tsume. Suits him.

" I'll chase them," I murmur. So I tried my best to keep up with them. Tsume, the guy I met earlier seem to be calm as he chases the white wolf.

...

Finally! I made it to the top of the building. If I run one more time, I'll get a stitch. I hide myself at the corner while listening to the things around me. I could her two voices. One was Tsume but I don't recognize the other.

I peep at the corner and saw Tsume talking to the wolf. But, something's not right.

Was my mind playing tricks or was the food I ate that made me hallucinate? Well, if you're wondering what's going on, I'll tell you as I hide. I saw a grey wolf at the opposite direction of the white wolf. It had deep amber eyes and the same 'x' shaped scar on it's chest.

Tsume was no where to be found.

From the snarling and growling, I can hear the conversation between the two wolves. From what I've gathered, the white wolf is disgusted by how the grey wolf would take the human form rather than his true form. It will lower the pride of a wolf.

Then, the fight begins.

Jaws snapping, ravenous growls emitting from both of them. All I could do was watch. What just happened? Are these real wolves or werewolves? If they are real wolves, how did they manage to trick us with a human illusion.

Especially, the grey wolf.

Just then, the kid I encountered earlier arrive with a wrench. He looked confused but I think from his view, he could only see a man fighting with a white wolf. I could now see two wolves.

I quickly grab the kid before he could jump into the fight. " Hey, what are you-"

" Ssh!" I hush him. " We don't want to make matters worse now, right?"

The kid hesitates but finally nods in agreement. So, we just stood at the corner to watch. Fight stop, how my heart was pounding from the intense fight. Now, the white wolf is looking at something.

It was looking at me.

" Your human friends are here," the white wolf commented. It had a male's voice. " I will not forgive them for what they have done to us."

" But," he continues. " There's something strange about that one with the tooth collar." With that, he springs off.

The kid ran towards Tsume. Yes, I guessed that he picks this form as a disguise. The man groans in pain. Before the kid could help him, the man snaps at him with a very, menacing tone:

" DON'T. FUCKING. TOUCH. ME!"

He walks away, leaving the kid all by himself. Now his attention was now upon me. I lean back against the wall with my hand balled into a fist. He just looks at me up and down like before.

" You must be a smartass to know what's going on," he stated. " Come with me."

I was unsure. " Excuse me?"

" Just follow me," he growls. Okay, what else is there. Maybe I can ask if he really is a wolf or just something out of the natural.

" I guess you know my name," he calls as I follow him from behind. " But I'm sure your name isn't Kid, right?"

" Canista," I said it with a hint of sarcasm. " Canista Nasirah."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, what does Tsume want with her? Who was that white wolf. Small, but thank you for those who have reviewed this story.<strong>

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Explanations And Refusal

**Animagirl, I don't know how dod you know about what Canista's character is going to be. But, I'm glad that you like this story. Here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Explanations And Refusal<p>

To be honest, I never wanted this! I mean, I'm in the future and now I'm following a man that could kill me because he is actually a wolf! Come on, Canista! You gotta man up like you used to!

But, I follow him because it reminds of the scenes from Mission Impossible and James Bond movies. God, I love spy movies. As I follow Tsume, I can't stop humming the James Bond theme as we walk. I was so in my mind, that couldn't here the sounds around me. Not even, Tsume's calling.

" Canista!" he barks. I snap back into reality.

" Oh, um...sorry!" I cried. He just look at me with a 'what the hell' expression. He shrugs but beckons me to follow him. I look at him with suspicious glances but still wary, follow him with slow steps.

Soon, we arrive at a hideout. It's not too shabby with little furniture, a good view from the window and a few boxes with food. He told me to sit while he leans back against the window sill. I made myself comfortable while waiting for his question.

" You knew that I was a wolf?" he asks me gruffly.

" Yeah, I kinda figured it out," I admit it nervously. I mean, with his gaze and the hint of authority in his voice, there is NO WAY I can speak properly.

" How?"

" Well," I begin. " Before you were fighting with the white wolf, you kind of act like a wolf. I mean, when you give orders to your men or the way you walk, is like an alpha wolf. Well, I could be wrong!"

Tsume just looks at me with an intense gaze. Finally, a small smirk was plastered on his face. " Hmm, I know that the moment I bump into you, there's something different about you."

" Are you a werewolf by any chance," I ask quietly.

" A what?"

I describe to him about werewolves. The man that turns into a wolf at full moon when bitten by a rabid wolf. He eats anything in his way and by sunrise, he will become human again.

But Tsume stares at me as if I'm nuts.

" So there are smart humans after all," he scoffs. " Why are you different? Why won't you kill me or fucking report me to the nobles whatsoever?"

Now I am confuse. " What do you mean?"

" I saw you kneeling down to the white wolf," he told me. " You had that burn in your eyes. Like you wanted to help him. Why?"

I smile. " I love wolves. And I've always wanted to see one in real life. Book after book, documentary after documentary, I've been fascinated with them. When I saw the white wolf and of course you, I feel like my mission is done."

" Now," I continue. " I have a new adventure: finding a way back home."

Tsume was listening to me with interest. Sure he still has that wolfish, hostile posture but I could see that in his eyes, he curious. Kind of cute, in a weird way!

" I see," he mutters. " And what about you? I've never seen you around these parts."

How am I going to tell him that I'm from the future? He'll probably laugh at me or maybe eat me. Well, let's hope he doesn't eat me! I took a deep breath and said, " I'm from the past."

Now his eyes are glowing with disbelieve. " WHAT?!"

Slowly, I told him about my story on how I got here. And how everyone kept looking at me like I was a new species. Tsume jumps down from the window in his real form, circles around me with wary eyes.

" As if that's true," he growls. Oh damn, he's gonna maul me! I back away from him, trying to reach the window. I don't care if I break my bones, I just want to go home!

" You have to stay here," he commands me. " I can't have you running around telling anyone." Oh, he doesn't trust me, eh?

" No," I replied cooly.

" What did you say?" he asks, his growl deepens as he snaps his jaws at me.

" No!" I cried. " I am going to find a way back and you're not going to stop me."

With that, I stride out of the place without looking back. The only thing I could hear was the growl of the wolf.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, who's ready for Canista to meet Toboe?<strong>

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5:The Wolf With Silver Bracelets

**Okay, which wolf will Canista meet? Will he or she be hostile to her like the previous wolves? Let's find out!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Wolf With Silver Bracelets<p>

Man, what's with that wolf? I want to go home, he wants to keep it. I mean, no way anyone is going to believe me if I say that there is a grey wolf who could take a form of a human and he is not a werewolf!

' _Calm down, Canista_,' I chant those words in my head. My stomach hurts. Not from the running or the food. I am scared. I am scared that I may not come back or worse.

I decided to take a walk at Freeze City before setting off. Why? Because my mind is currently hurt and confuse at the moment. Oh well, I always walk and pace to clear my mind. Sometimes, I think and dream as I walk. I don't know why but I like it!

Suddenly, I heard cawing of crows above me. Looking up, I saw a flock of them heading towards the south park of the city. Curious, I follow them to see what I could find. It wasn't so hard because there were about a hundred of them.

Puffing and panting, I saw a flock of them surrounding something. I couldn't see what it was because the crows were fluttering everywhere. Caws and shrieks erupting from the birds made it worst. I almost feel scared to walk towards them. But, curiosity got better of me!

I simply walk towards them. Just as I expected, all of the crows flutter away at my presence. I involuntarily cover my mouth with my hands. There, laid a reddish-brown wolf. It's fur looked matted and I could see the ribcage protruding the flanks. I could see a few wounds that were inflicted from the pecks of the crows. Also, I could see four sliver bracelets on its right foreleg. There are shining despite the owner wearing it.

Kneeling next to the body, I prayed that this wolf is still alive. I unzip the my bag, frantically searching and rummaging for the first aid kit. Sigh in relieved, I quickly take out disinfectant and cotton swaps to clean the wounds. I heard the wolf whining in pain. It pains me to hear an animal cry or hurt but this is a good sign that the wolf is still alive.

Forget about the muslim rule! I don't care if I am becoming impure by touching a wounded wolf with my bare hands. But, I am still following the rule where I must give another living thing a second chance. I carefully clean the wounds and dab it with the disinfectant on cotton. I whisper reassuring words into its ears. Somehow, its ear is twitching as if it was listening to me.

After I'm done, I laid its head on my lap, stroking its head gently. " Please wake up," I beg. " Please be okay."

I wonder if God was listening to me. At that moment, the wolf's eyes open slowly. And my God, it had the most beautiful colour of gold and brown fused together. Those eyes hold innocence and bravery. Well, brave as in it has survived in this city without being caught or killed.

I giggle at the shock and confuse look he is giving me. " I'm glad you're alright. You may look small but like any wolves, you have a strong spirit inside."

The red wolf got up and shuffles back in fear. I know why: I knew that it was a wolf by the looks of it. Besides, I had encountered two, previously!

" I know that you're a wolf," I speak to him softly. " I've met two but I don't think they like me." Red Wolf walk towards me, slowly as if I am a threat. Sniffing me, I could see the wag of it's tail. I wanted to rub its belly just by the cute display but my mind say that it's a wild animal.

" Thank you," the wolf thank me softly. Its voice sounds like a thirteen or a fourteen year old boy. I smile at him. " You're welcome, Red Wolf."

Red Wolf let out something that is similar to a laugh with his tongue lolling out. " Actually," he corrects me. " My name is Toboe. Who are you?"

" I'm Canista," I introduce myself. " Toboe. That's a cute name!" Toboe looks away in embarrassment. Then, he looks at me with his head tilt to one side.

" Where are you going?" he asks me. I don't know why, but I told him about finding my way back home since I came from the past. Toboe listens to me attentively, nodding his doggy head at me.

" So, I am planning to go that way," I point out towards the district where I could see less buildings. " And maybe hitchhike."

" I'm going to find a girl," he told me. " A girl named Leara who gave me sausages when I needed food." Forgetting something, I took out a packet of salami for him.

" Here," I offer. " You can eat this. Don't worry, I have plenty of food for myself."

Toboe wolfs down the meat hungrily. Wolf? Get it? Nevermind!

" I can never thank you enough!" Toboe wags his tail happily. " I hope you are safe and maybe we can meet again."

I give a grin. " I hope we will!" With that, both of us parted ways as I hear the jingles of the bracelets fade away. Toboe reminds me of my little brothers. I swear, the next time I meet him, I will protect him with my live.

An oath from a wolf lover.

* * *

><p><strong>My, my, Canista! Your love and passion of wolves are getting ahold of you. I hope it won't cause you trouble in the future.<strong>

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Howl Of Sorrow

**So, are you ready for the sad but deep scene? Don't worry, Canista will meet more characters soon.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Howl Of Sorrow<p>

It was nice meeting that red wolf. I feel like there may be nice things around here as far as I could go. Man or beast, we do have a part to play on this planet. But lately in 2014, the Earth is dying and this future just predicts it.

Sometimes, I wonder if we humans are acting more of a savage than the animals? My parents thought that it's crazy but I see it differently. Maybe we do need a few crazies in this world to solve most problems. I mean, we do have ideas but I guessed our so called 'leaders' would not agree because they like their own opinions instead of asking their people.

I mean, look at countries in the Middle East! Terrorism and war are what made people miserable these days. I tried to avoid it but I must be prepared if I have to protect the things I love. Nothing gold can stay.

Ever!

The more I walk away from the city, now seeing trees and a small wooden house, I am in deep thoughts. Call me crazy, but I just see things differently. I bet you guys out are probably having the same problem as I am. Everyone has their opinion on the world we live in.

Just then, I saw a bird flying over me. No, it wasn't a bird. It's a peregrine falcon to be exact! Oh, I love birds of prey! But wait, what is that brown mass? Wait, it can't be! I had to know.

I chase after the bird. Suddenly, a figure closes its jaws around the bird. I could her the falcon screeching in pain until the sound subsides. Then, everything was quiet. The only sound I heard were the panting of a dog.

It was Toboe.

In his jaws, I could see the dead falcon. My nerves are shot! Then, slowly I could see the red wolf blending in with his human illusion. His human illusion was wearing a red zipper shirt with cargo pants and matching boots. His right wrist still has the silver bracelets like his wolf form and finally, he has reddish-brown hair with sweet golden brown eyes.

He looks satisfied with the dead falcon in his arms. Poor guy, he didn't realized that he killed it. I decide to hide behind the bush where I could see him. Then, a girl came into the view.

_' That must be Leara,'_ I thought to myself. Oh my, she's not going to be happy about this! I watch as Toboe run towards her with the falcon.

" Hi Leara!" he greets. " Here's your bird."

Then, his expression change from happy to worried. He nudges the bird. " Hey, wake up! Why can't he wake up?"

Leara's expression was shocking. She's staring at the bird and then at the boy. " I-it's dead," she whispered.

I want to comfort both of them. Especially Toboe. He keeps telling her that he didn't mean to kill it and he cried in despair. His cry made me want to cry too! But, slowly he dissolves his human illusion and turns back into a wolf. Right in front of her eyes. Her expression was no doubt, a petrified one.

Before I could get up, a hand grabs me at the hem of my shirt. I struggle and kick my kidnapper but the grip was as strong as iron. At the other side, Toboe was also picked up by the scruff of his neck. I look up and groan.

It was Tsume.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, I sometimes cry at this scene. But as much as there is a sad scene, there will be a conflicted scene.<strong>

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Standing Up For Him

**Hi everyone, I'm back! I am so sorry I haven't updated for this story because of my trip to UK and France. Also, next week I am starting college! Anyways here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Standing Up For Him<p>

Why me? Why me?! Why can't I be a good girl and get out. But no, I had to help a wolf and get myself in trouble again! Toboe was looking at me with confusion written on his face.

Tsume drags the both of us back to his hideout. After dropping us, he walks towards a box and toss out two hamburgers at us. Toboe eats his quickly while I munch onto the morsel slowly. I'm still holding my gaze at the grey wolf.

" You're Tsume!" Toboe said excitedly. " I heard that you befriends with humans. That's what I heard from the crows." He looks at me, and then back at the older wolf.

" Oh, and that's Canista," he added. " She helped me when I was injured."

" I know her," he told him curtly. " You're dumbass for not leaving the city yet, girl." God, I hate it when someone calls me that! Not that I don't mind, but it's a bit degrading.

" Hey, he was injured!" I point at Toboe. He looks away in embarrassment. " If it weren't for me, he would have died!"

" Canista, Tsume," Toboe calls out to stop us from arguing. " Please calm down. Tsume, Canista may be a human, but she really cares like Leara. And Canista, Tsume is a legend from what the crows have said."

" That's the problem with you," Tsume snaps. " You love human company and that four rings on your right paw."

" Granny gave them to me," he sighs. He sounds melancholic. " It's the only way to remember her after she died."

I feel sorry for the red wolf. I wrap my arm around his neck. Toboe leans into my touch and whines in delight. I notice Tsume was watching us with an expression I couldn't tell if he's mad or just disgusted.

" You can't see her again," he told the red wolf.

" She's just a little shock," Toboe protests. I look at him and then at the grey wolf.

" Are you kidding me?!" I exclaim. " She looked like she was having a short circuit in her nerves. The way she looked at you as a wolf."

Toboe went silent for a moment before saying," But Canista, I'm sure she'll recover. I mean, it's not like Tsume has different opinions. He after all, befriends a lot of humans and made them work for him."

Oh my, he shouldn't have said that! Tsume growls at him and mutters, " You can get out of here."

Toboe did not movie. He throws his hamburger at the red wolf's direction. " WELL?! SCRAM!"

I had to cover my ears because that was loud! Toboe looks at him and then at me sadly. " I'm sorry Canista," he sighs. " I have to go." With that, I watch my new friend slink away. Now I'm mad!

SMACK!

" WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT FOR, BITCH?! Tsume yells at me. I didn't know why but it seem right. I feel a bit guilty about the red mark on his cheek but he deserved it!

" You know why!" I retort back. " Toboe was just making a point and he admires you. And what do you did? You yelled at him! I'm sorry that I slap you but I couldn't let Toboe cause trouble too. Now that he's gone, I have to find him before anything happens to him.

Storming out of the hideout, I run to find Toboe.

**Tsume's p.o.v**

Damn that bitch! All because she wanted to stand up for that runt! Her slap is a bit hard but I'm pretty much used to this kind of shit. I shouldn't have talk to her. Hell, even bring her back with that annoying runt!

But then again, what am I feeling inside my gut? Hunger? Pain?

Canista. She may have been human but I feel that there's something different about her. Something that I can't tell what it is? Her eyes are determine and she is a bit of a klutz but I think her heart is warmer than most humans around here.

" What the fuck is wrong with me?" I muttured. Could it be-

NO! It can't be. There is no way in hell that I have feelings for her!

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh! Feeling bad, Tsume? Well, let's find out!<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
